diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party 6
Mario Party 6 is the sixth game in the Mario Party series for the Nintendo GameCube. It is the third game on the GameCube. The central gimmick for this game is the change in the time of day and its effect on the boards and minigames. The day and night gimmick was previously seen in Mario Party 2 on the Horror Land board. It is the first GameCube game to make use of a microphone, which comes packaged with the game. Also Toadette, was added to the character roster, but you have to buy her from the Star Bank for 30 Stars. The main focus of this game is collecting Stars to stop the conflict going on with the sun and the moon to fill the Star Bank. Plot The game revolves around these two celestial beings, Brighton and Twila. They watched over the Mario Party world, being the best of friends. Then, one day, they ask who is more impressive and get into a massive fight causing the sky to change frantically. Mario and friends had the great idea of using the powers of the Stars to end the quarrel. They rapidly started to Party to gather the Stars to fill the Star Bank. The rest of the story is told through the Miracle Book, which the players must purchase the pages from the Bank. By collecting Stars, Mario and friends are able to obtain pages to the Miracle Book. After collecting all the pages of the book, Brighton and Twila see the Star Bank, filled with Stars. Noting how hard Mario and friends had worked to obtain the Stars, Brighton and Twila apologize to them for the hassle their quarrel had caused, and make up. To show their appreciation for the effort, the hosts send the Stars flying into the sky. The ending goes on to state that Brighton and Twila "watched over Mario Party world until the end of time," and that "everyone got back to partying as usual." Playable Characters All ten playable characters from Mario Party 5 return in this game with a new partner, and the first secret character ever, Toadette. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Wario * Daisy * Waluigi * Toad * Boo * Koopa Kid * Toadette (unlockable) Gameplay In Mario Party 6 up to four players take turns moving on board game-style stages, often playing multiplayer minigames to earn coins and stars. While the object of the game is to amass the most coins and stars before completing a set number of turns, the focus is on the competition itself more than the outcome. Orbs Orbs are items that players can either collect on the board or buy with coins at the Orb Hut. They can be used in many ways to give a player an advantage, such as setting traps on spaces, stealing coins from rivals, hampering a rival's progress, or quickly obtaining stars. In Mario Party 5, these are called capsules. Unlike in Mario Party 5, the player does not have to pay orbs on his or her self and may find coins in Orbs. How Orbs are used is determined by the Orb's type. These are: Self, Space, Roadblock and Special. Roadblock type Orbs are one-use only on a space and trigger when passed while a Space type Orb transforms a space into a character space and only works if a rival lands on the space. If a player stops on their own character space, they gain 5 Coins. Day and Night On multiplayer boards the sun will periodically set or rise (every three turns), producing different effects. Changes include spaces moving, different characters appearing, and changes to minigames. This is reflected in two new characters, Brighton and Twila. This day and night system is reminiscent of Horror Land from Mario Party 2. Solo Mode In Mario Party 6, Solo Mode is a game mode hosted by Brighton. It is for one player only, and it has the character playing minigames against the Koopa Kids. The turn limit on these boards are set to 50 turns, although it is impossible to check this when playing the mode. The spaces on Solo Mode are different than those in normal modes of play. There are spaces for 4-player, 2-vs-2 (these are played teamed up with a CPU partner of the player's choice), 1-vs-3 (the human is always the 1 player against 3), Battle, and Duel Minigames. There are also Bowser spaces, which feature (normally 1-vs-3) games played against the Koopa Kids where all the player's coins are lost if they lose; ? spaces, which cause an event to happen; and the goals which are Rare spaces. Landing on one of these Rare spaces concludes the game and grant the player one of the Rare Minigames: (Dunk Bros., Lab Brats, or Block Star. Seer Terror must be bought from the Star Bank. If the player goes past the Rare space, then they lose everything collected, and the game ends. Players can avert this by selecting to "Call it Quits" and keep everything they have earned so far; however, this ends the mode. Only two of the game's Orbs appear in this mode. One is the Sluggish 'Shroom Orb, which slows down the dice block so players can easily hit the number they want. The other is the Cursed Mushroom Orb, which makes the dice block only roll one through three. This can prevent players from walking past the Rare space. At the end of the mode, players receives any minigames that are played during the mode if they are not unlocked previously. In addition, they receive bonuses at the end of the game for meeting certain criteria, such as playing ten minigames during the game, rolling only even Dice Block numbers, or landing on every space on the board, which are paid out in Coins. The Coins are converted into Stars (one Star for every 20 Coins), which are transferred to the Star Bank. Orbs Green Orbs All of these orbs affect the player or the Dice Block the player is using when the player uses them. * Mushroom Orb * Super 'Shroom Orb * Cursed Mushroom Orb * Sluggish 'Shroom Orb * Metal Mushroom Orb * Flutter Orb * Bullet Bill Orb * Warp Pipe Orb Red Orbs These Orbs will take effect when either the opponent passes or lands on it. The player who lands on it will still have the effects of a Blue or Red space. The orb will also disappear once it has been activated. * Zap Orb * Thwomp Orb * Paratroopa Orb * Tweester Orb * Podoboo Orb * Bob-omb Orb Yellow Orbs These orbs have an effect on a player who lands on the space. If the owner lands on the space, they will receive five coins. During the last five turn events, they may receive 15 coins if the coin's ×3 roulette was chosen. The orb will also stay on the board as long as no one replaces the orb. * Mr. Blizzard Orb * Goomba Orb * Kamek Orb * Klepto Orb * Spiny Orb * Toady Orb * Piranha Plant Orb Blue Orbs These orbs protect the player from attacks such as Boo and Chain Chomp. They can only be found in specific boards such as Snowflake Lake. They cannot be thrown on a space or used. Instead, they are used automatically. They can be disposed at any time if the players chooses to, though. * Boo Away Orb * Snack Orb Boards This game also features a difficulty on the boards. An E, M, or H represents it's difficulty: Party Mode Boards * Towering Treetop * E. Gadd's Garage * Faire Square * Snowflake Lake * Castaway Bay * Clockwork Castle (unlockable) Solo Mode Boards * Thirsty Gulch * Astro Avenue * Infernal Tower Other Features * Star Bank: The Star Bank allows players to trade their stars to unlock special in-game bonuses, including unlockable characters, game tips, and Miracle Book pages. ** Harder Difficulty: 30 Stars ** Brutal Difficulty: 30 Stars ** Toadette as a playable character: 30 Stars ** Clockwork Castle Stage: 100 Stars ** Credit Roll: 100 Stars ** Character Taunts: 10 Stars Each ** Mic Secrets: 10 Stars Each ** Mini Game Secrets: 10 Stars Each ** Mushroom Bus: 30 Stars ** Miracle Book (Includes Page 1): 10 Stars ** Page 2-6: 10 Stars Each ** Page 7-13: 20 Stars Each ** Page 14-20: 30 Stars Each ** Miracle Book Secret: 10 Stars * Miracle Book: The Miracle Book is an in-game pop-up book functioning as a reward for players. Pages in the book are interactive. Buying all of them unlocks the epilogue. * Microphone: The microphone is used as a controller device to answer quiz questions in Speak Up and give orders to characters in Mic-specific games * Minigame Mode: This mode allows the player to play any minigames that are unlocked or play a set of minigames using a set of rules. * Option Mode: In this mode, the player can adjust sound settings, view minigame records and history for previous parties, listen to the sound test (some of the sounds and music must be bought at the Star Bank before available use), adjust Microphone settings, and also view the bonuses earned from the solo mode. Minigames See List of Mario Party 6 Minigames * Trivia * Mario Party 6 is the last Mario Party game to feature Koopa Kid as a playable character. * This is one of only two Mario games to use a microphone. The other is Mario Party 7. * This is the first Mario Party game where the credits are only shown when they are purchased. * The story mode in this game is much different from the past Mario Party games, especially Mario Parties 3-5. * The Snow Bunnies from Bomberman 64 and the Paper Mario series make a minor appearance in this game. They appear on the Board Snowflake Lake at day and night. * The Mr. Blizzard Orb description refers to whoever lands on it as a female, instead of player. This was corrected in the PAL version of the game. * This is the first Mario Party game since Mario Party 2 to not have Story Mode as an actual mode or a boss battle. * While the mini-game announcer's voice is female in earlier installments of the series, Mario Party 6 marks the first time that the announcer's voice is male in mini-games and in addition, "Start!" and "Draw!" becomes "Go!" and "Tie!" in this installment. Category:Games Category:GameCube games Category:Mario Party series Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Pages needing a quote Category:Class B articles Category:Home Console Games